Mai in the Stars
by animefreakycool
Summary: Mai and her friend Kagome go to a phoenix concert and she losses her wallet? What could the band possibly want with Mai? Mai an up in coming singer/ song writer who may know a thing or two about dancing. She is faced with the challenge ever getting four men with little in common, songs that combines something they all like into one. (Was under the title Phoenix)
1. Chapter 1(prologue)

**This is a rewrite of my previous story Phoenix. The laptop I previously worked on deleted Phoenix as well as hundreds(not kidding) of stories I was working on. However, I decided to pick this story back up from scratch, please do leave me feedback on what you think. I do plane on actually finishing this story and most likely will even ask for ideas of how I should go about the story.**

**I do not own nor will ever own Ghost Hunt or it's characters, nor do I or will I ever own any songs used in this story. Any resemblance in reference to plot, people, location, names, etc. Is all coincidental and not intentional unless otherwise stated.**

**I picked this title as, from knowledge I learned 'Mai' in Japanese means 'Dance' so I used the title in meaning of "Dance in the Stars"**

~~~~~~~Prologue~~~~~

**Phoenix is an all-male group featuring Eugene and oliver davis, twins. Yasuhara Osamu, and John brown. All attractive men. I've seen girls literally drop their panties and throw them in hope of getting one of their attention. Of course, like any boy group, you have the one or two who respond. Johns the most innocent, he's a cinnabon, then there's oliver, he's that mysterious, silent, lowkey a jerk, blunt and doesn't sugar coat. Yasus the joker and flirt of the group, Gene is similar to yasu however he can be serious as his twin at times. At least this is what I know and observed from seeing them on youtube, tv, magazines and just now at the concert.**

**"BUT WASN'T THE CONCERT AWESOME MAI!?' Kagome squealed as we walked out of the noise packed stadium. Even as we made our way down the wide staircase to the ground floor I could still hear the crowd screaming. As Kagome informed me we'd have to do, we left a few minutes early to avoid the crowd. **

**"I swear they don't joke about the food here though; we get your moneys worth, that drink was about the size of my head while my gladder the size of my fist, I have to GO" she announced, zooming past me leaving only a trail of rose and honey perfume in her wake. With a small laughed I followed her into the restroom. Not having to take care of any business myself, because I refuse to use public restrooms. I settled for removing the little makeup I did wear.**

**"so, what did you think of your first Phoenix concert?' she squealed, taking my makeup wipe I folded it, careful not to poke my eye with the corner piece as I responded.**

**"I saw someone throw their bra on the stage and gene caught it faster than I could track it, first off, was he always that tall or is his arm abnormally long!? Secondly, am I supposed to be throwing my bra on stage?! Cause you know bras are expensive as hell. I actually checked one day, my bra set was worth more than my ticket, I have three bras and the ticket was 500 dollars!" okay sure, I'm over-exaggerating a little.**

**"But as for the concert itself, Although I wasn't ready to throw myself on stage like you, I have to admit I did enjoy the concert. It was nice to be able to hear their songs live, it gave a deeper range to their voices. It was also…" I paused, trailing off for a moment as I dug into my purse, searching for my wallet.**

**"also…?" Kagome picked back up.**

**"right it was also, uhh…refreshing? To see their choreography in person" at this point, I have my phones flashlight pointed into my bag as I frantically searched every nook and cranny for the damned item of leather.**

**"Range? Choreography? ughh I swear, there's me then you" Kagome said but she's not wrong so I couldn't take offense to it. That's the difference between us, she's the fan who cares for the appearance, the fame and music. Meanwhile, I could care less about their looks, I like them for their chorography, personality and music. Plus they all seem like nice boys…well some more than others.**

**"okay what's up? You're searching through that bag like I search for my Kpop Photocards" **

**"I forgot my wallet; it must've fallen out my pocket!" I said, I'm really considering just going home and canceling all my cards, I only had about a hundred in there, plus some cards and my I.D. My feet are worn out, my throat is sore from cheering and singing along, then my head hurts as if someone just hit me upside the head with a book-a chemistry book.**

**"come on mai" Kagome sighed seemingly getting the same idea as myself. **

** "let's go" she groaned pulling me out the bathroom after I just threw everything back into my bag.**

**"Don't worry about it, go ahead" **

**"I'm your ride" she said raising her recently done up eyebrow. She dresses as if she'd meet the band themselves, only a miracle would make that happen.(a/n foreshadowing at its finest)**

**"I'll catch an uber, you have work and school tomorrow" I said**

** "yeah but so you!"**

**"true but I'm also and online student, I can be lenient, you can't" she seemed to hesitate, looking at me then the door before giving me a careful look. Ya know, the one you give someone when you're doubtful.**

**"are you sure?' and I nodded as I pushed her to the door.**

**"****let me know when you get home!" She called out as she walked away with a wave. I nodded once more waving goodbye a final time, before walking back into the stadium, now completely empty**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"are you sure?' and I nodded as I pushed her to the door**_

**_Previously~~_**

**_"let me know when you get home!" she called out as she walked away with a wave. I nodded once more waving goodbye a final time, before walking back into the stadium, now completely empty. I walked to our section_**

**_~~currently_**

**"Honestly, I hope no one took it plus I put my keys in it!" I sighed. I put in my ear buds turning on my music, it's going to be a long night I'll need something to get me through it. After what felt like decades of searching I hear yelling.**

**"EXECUSE ME!" taking a look up from my search I see a man dressed in a casual t-shirt and jeans, a lanyard around his neck informing me that he's one of the guards that stand at the front of the stage at concerts to stop the crowd from throwing themselves on stage. From the Bra incident, I haven't a doubt, if allowed to, a good percentage of the crowd would've. **

**"Why are you still here, the doors are locked now" and I sighed figuring this would happen**

**"Y-you see it's quite the funny story-"**

**"you came to sneak backstage" he rudely interrupted **

**"huh? Oh, NO not at all, see I lost my wallet and in it are my keys! It must've fallen out my purse, or perhaps my hands" I explained this to him as I walked down the aisles toward him, hopefully he understands and doesn't think I'm just trying to win him over or trick him. **

**"wallet?" he seemed to be thinking, hand resting under his chin**

**"there's been no reports of a wallet, but ill help you, however we can only stay for a good-" he paused to glance at his phone **

**"thirty minutes, if we still don't find it after times up then you can leave your number with me, and I will call if we find your wallet" I'm grateful for his help, but as I told him, my wallet has my keys. The only spare key I have belongs to kagome, who just left. **

**"understood, thank you for the help" **

**"well let's not idle" as he hopped off the stage, he took the front row seats while I started at the back row. **

**I was so enhanced in my music and searching, that I didn't notice him walk to me, until he pulled out my ear bud. **

**"sorry miss, but times up, we need to leave, we've overstayed our welcome as it is. Leave your name and number with me, I'll contact you if we find it" I took the paper handed to me and wrote down my contact information as well as name. **

**"thank you once again…" **

**"Alex" **

**"Alex, yes, thank you" he escorted me outside and even waited for the uber I order to show up. Getting into the vehicle we said our farewells.**

**'well seeing how I couldn't find my wallet, I guess I'll have to-" then I paused in my thoughts while the driver waited for me to tell him my destination**

**'I can't even take a hotel because I have no money' so I settled for giving him the address a few streets down from kagomes. Deciding to take a nap as it's a good two-hour drive, I shut my eyes and let my worries disappear, for a moment.**

**~~Next Morning~~**

**"I'm sorry about this kagome" As I sat in her kitchen helping cook lunch, given the fact she skipped school and doesn't have work until later. **

**"don't worry about it, not like it's your fault you lost your wallet" **

**"only it is" as I gave her a look daring her to say otherwise**

**"okay…it's not ALL your fault! I'm sure it'll turn up. I mean if they can return a bra back to someone, I'm sure they can return a wallet" **

**"if it wasn't stolen"**

**"come on! stop being so negative-OH idea, after lunch, we're going out!"**

**"with what money?" that seemed to catch her off guard**

**"hmm, okay new plan, we stop by the bank, you should first shut off your cards THEN apply for a new one. Even if the old one does show up, at least you'll have the piece of mind right? THEN we're going out" **

**"don't you have work?" **

**"I can take the day off!" **

**"if you keep taking days off, you're going to get fired" as I carefully sliced the turkey for our sandwiches , I have to pay more attention than most people as I tend to lose my train of thought and injure myself.**

**"good thing I planned on QUITTING ANYWAY! What do we have to lose; I didn't go to school, take the day of work, you have online classes you're…somewhat caught up in…you don't have work due to remodeling!" I went to refuse but she gave me that look, the one child give you when they really want something and you know saying no will shatter them.**

**"fine, but I finish my work FIRST" **

**"finnneee" she reluctantly agreed with a pout.**

**"now stopping cutting the cheese" **

**"I'm not cutting cheese" **

**"yeah I know" **

**"ughh. Kagome you know how much I hate shopping" I said as she dragged me here and there, store to store. We originally met up at a café nearby and since then we've been walking around with our bags. Most of which are hers, I only have a few bags and two are from cinnamon and a bakery then the last is phoenix jacket I found. I'm wearing a high waisted skirt, striped crop top, leather boots, my hair in a messy bun. **

**"come on just, two more stores, I need a new pair of shoes since mai got ruined at the concert. Then to the FYE store" with a dramatic sigh I reluctantly agreed. **

**"fine but let me put on my jacket first" so we stopped walking so I could take the tag off and put the phoenix bomber jean jacket on before throwing the bag away **

**"you only did that to make fun of me" **

**"of course" and she huffed**

** "you're lucky I love you!" she said and I laughed**

** "duh, otherwise I'd have to face the wrath" as we kept walking. Soon we arrived at the shop and I inhaled the cool air-conditioned building. **

**"COOL AIR, AWAY FROM THE DEVILS ASS!" Kagome said making me laugh **

**"pick your shoes and let's go, I hate shopping" it didn't take long for her to find some shoes, but for her to pick a single PAIR. Yeah that took a hot minute. Luckily the FYE store was near by **

**"why did you even want to come here?" I asked**

** "duhh, phoenix merch, plus, I know you like vintage and all of that, aesthetic shit. I found this polaroid camera collection, wasn't sure which you'd want, so, I'll buy you that guitar and you get the polaroid" she said **

**"eh, why would you buy me it, it's not my birthday!" **

**"well I told you I'd pay you back for getting me the phoenix ticket, plus I do owe you some money, but I saw the guitar and know you need a new one. It's twenty shorts, but I mean" she siad scratching the abck of her head. I squealed happily hugging her **

**"YES!" I left the store with a polaroid camera and extra film. Then a guitar pack on my back with a vintage, acoustic, guitar with dark polished wood, the center with golden detail and beautiful red, white and pink roses painted along the side. **


	3. AN

Hopefully expect an update tomorrow, I'll try to post as often as possible but I'm not so sure due to exams this week and the next.


	4. Chapter 3(reupload)

**I do not/ nor will I ever own ghost hunt, I simply own the plot, no songs belong to me unless stated otherwise.**

**A/N: Reupload as there was an issue with the previous version**

**Previously~~**

**"YES!" I left the store with a polaroid camera and extra film. Then a guitar pack on my back with a vintage, acoustic, guitar with dark polished wood, the center with golden detail and beautiful red, white and pink roses painted along the side. **

**Currently~~**

**Upon leaving the store I realize that I fell right into kagome's trap. She must have realized that by buying my favor with gifts that I would have went along with whatever she had planned for the rest of the day. Because, not only did we continue going to clothing stores; she continue to make me try on clothing. However, I couldn't complain because of the gifts she got me-not exactly cheap. After a few more hours of walking down the straight, I let her take me to one more store where they sold only Phoenix merchandise.**

**The moment we entered the store you can tell who went to yesterday's concert and who didn't. In one line you had a girl bothering the cashier about where to get the newest albums and -HD only- last night videos. In another you had girls falling over in puddles of blood. For a moment I thought about capturing the image just so I can remember the day Phoenix, quite literally broke, their fans.**  
**As we walked around the store looking at the merchandise they had for sale; it wasn't until after I passed a mirror on the wall. I noticed I had forgotten to put my glasses back on, something I do as to not be recognized. That didn't go as slick as planned as two girls noticed me and immediately started to draw attention to me.**** I considered telling Kagome to hurry out the store but instead decided to take the attention for a day or two so she can enjoy herself- as her birthday is tomorrow. Kagome had other plans the moment the girls ran over she shooed them away with a single glare.**

**"So,what's it like being famous?" Kagome joked as we paced the aisles, in search of...something, I actually don't know why we're here. **

**"Ah the peasant life must be miserably boring. Not having to deal with cameras in your face constantly" as I gave a dramatic sigh, gracefully flipping one of those feather boas I picked up along the stroll.**

****Sorry it's so short****


	5. Chapter Preview

~~Preview

"Ah yes, us peasants live a miserable life compared to you royals. Always getting the good in life while wer're stuck in the dirt" she joked before following up the comment with an  
"ah-ha!" leading me to assume that she found whatever it is we came here to retrieve. She turned to me, smirked plastered on her face, eyes gleaming with a hint if mischief. I could only tilt my head and raise my eye brow in a sign of confusion.

"What?" I questioned, and got a response by a large object being shoved in face, holding it there until I grabbed it. I took a look down at the offending object. A large book, an album I can assume, as it has the memebers of Phoenix on it.


	6. Chapter 4

**previously~~**

**"Ah the peasant life must be miserably boring. Not having to deal with cameras in your face constantly" as I gave a dramatic sigh, gracefully flipping one of those feather boas I picked up along the stroll.**  
**~~~Currently **

**"Ah yes, us peasants live a miserable life compared to you royals. Always getting the good in life while wer're stuck in the dirt" she joked before following up the comment with an **

**"ah-ha!" leading me to assume that she found whatever it is we came here to retrieve. She turned to me, smirked plastered on her face, eyes gleaming with a hint if mischief. I could only tilt my head and raise my eye brow in a sign of confusion.**

**"What?" I questioned, and got a response by a large object being shoved in face, holding it there until I grabbed it. I took a look down at the offending object. A large book, an album I can assume, as it has the members of Phoenix on it.**

**"Last night I noticed something you tried to play off! You weren't all that familiar with their songs! Well today...we're going to change that! We're going to purchase this album, which by the way, is four albums combined starting from their debut album 'Burning Rose', to their fourth one 'Hidden Maze'."**

**"You re joking right? "but her whipping out her wallet was answer enough. **

**She wasn't joking **

**Not only did she buy the album, but thanks to there being a sale, she bought two hoodies and even some converse that look like they've seen better days. The once white soles are now a beige, the word 'Phoenix 'on the side of the right shoe looks as if someone didn't finish making the decal because everything in letters is faded save for the dark red 'hoe' left in cursive. The actual Phoenix design on the left shoe looks as if someone tried to draw a Phoenix from memory...but has never seen a Phoenix before.**

**But when I pointed it out Kagome swore worn out shoes was just the rage in fashion and I wouldn't know because my idea of fashion is the same sweat pants, or on a good day, leggings. Not much I could do but watch her waste her paycheck on something she could've bought for half the price in eBay. Though she was and still isn't a fan of online shopping, when she sees something she wants; she wants it then and there, not three days later. **

**Leaving the shop after bobbing and weaving though crowds of angry fans grabbing at us for the last four-in-one album we apparently snatched. **

**"wanna stop by a café? maybe order some food?" I asked **

**"didn't you just eat?" she asked between pants, straighten myself I nodded as my back made a loud crack**  
**"yeah and?" **  
**"you're 17 with 90 year old back problems" **  
**"yeah and?" I repeated as we made our way to a near by café. **  
**"You're a 17-year-old with 90-year-old back problems who happens to be a dancer" as she held open the door for me with a polite 'm'lady' **

**Entering the cafe you can tell it's a relatively relaxed and calm place. The atmosphere speaks for itself. Beige floors with extravagant, yet cheap, chandeliers. Dark red carpet and oak tables able to sit four-plus people. Lucky for us we're only two people. **

**We used that extra space happily though, putting dishes of empty plates there instead of people. Stacks-on-stacks, on stacks of plates, consisting of cakes, brownie desserts, pies. To be healthy we got a pitcher of water and chicken pot pies. People watched us from expresisons ranging from mild shock to high disgust. But, being two people, one of which will scream their love of phoenix at the top of their lungs while licking posters of their abs(true story) and another being one constantly with the first person. Embarrassment isn't new to us. I could almost feel bad for the other patrons in the building having to deal with us...almost I said. **

**As we finished our last couple bites of pie I heard a soft buzz, instinctively swatting around me to rid myself of an annoyance and for a fly, its life. Kagome started to laugh while watching me. **

**"What? if you think it's so funny then why dont you kill it?"**

**"kill it? your phone? alright but dont expect me to buy you a new one" **

**'Phone-OH my phone!"I thought, cursing myself for my stupidity. I dug through my phone pressing the bluetooth option and placing the earbuds in.**

**"Hwello?" I joked **

**"I'm calling to speak to Taniyama Mai?" the voice familiar but I can barely tell who it is. I gave kagome a look and after a blank stare she gasped. **

**"maybe it's that job calling you back" she yelled bouncing in her seat, drawing further attention to us. Suddenly excited with my newfound energy I responded.**

**"Yes! This is she!" practically squealing into the phone. **

**"I'm Alex, You left me your number, I've called to inform that one of the staff located your wallet" **

**"WAIT!? FOR REAL? REALLY?!I HONESTLY THOUGHT IT WAS FOREVER LOST! THANK YOU SO MUCH" I took out a pen and began writing the location of where to pick up my wallet.**

**"If you dont mind me asking why is it that I cant pick up the wallet at the same location I lost it?" **

**"yes well, that's actually because..." a long hesitant pause.**

**"because-because the group found your wallet and called us... hoping we could find a means of contacting you, essentially" **

**"Wait, PHOENIX FOUND IT!?" I gasped in both shock and awe, shock at them finding it, awe in them finding it. Kagome would lose her mind if I told, but she'd also lose her mind if I didnt tell her, and went alone.**

**I love Kagome but she's a blabbermouth, cant hold a secret for her life really; maybe this being her favorite group this time will be different.**


	7. Chapter 5

**~P****reviously~~**

**I love Kagome but she's a blabbermouth, cant hold a secret for her life really; maybe this being her favorite group this time will be different. **  
**Day Later**

**Okay so maybe it wont be different.**

**I currently have her pinned to her bed, suffocating her with the same John body pillow that she used last night to beat me after I admitted I liked John. A joke of course, well I do, but no one likes him as much as Kagome. She'd murder for his love. **

**"YOU DARE HIDE THIS FROM YOUR BEST FRIEND!?" **

**"IT WAS JUST FOR A DAY" **

**"JUST FOR A DAY!? I WOULD'VE USED THAT DAY TO GO SHOPPING. WE'RE MEETING PHEONIX MAI!"**

**"They're only humans" but that set her into a fit of rage as she quite literally threw me off of her and I landed butt first on the hard wood floor.**

**"Only humans!? They're gods to be WORSHIPPED" **

**'it's not that serious' was my first thought but to get this over with, I apologized **

**"I'm glad you've admitted your unworthiness" but even with those words she gave me an uncertain look, she'd hold this over my head for years and generations to come. I'll be in a rocking chair reading to my grandchildren and she'll bring up the time I thought of Phoenix as more mortals. **

**"Now to raid your wardrobe in Hope's of finding you something acceptable to wear" to be honest I was going to go with skinny Jean's and a t-shirt, but I wouldnt dare tell her that. **

**"what are you wearing?" my first mistake, I realized this after she gasped**

**"you're right, my wardrobe is NOT going to cut it" my second was agreeing to go to the mall.**

**A mall that closes in two hours.**

**This'll be fun.**

**~~ Two Days later**

**I was supposed to go get my wallet two days ago, TWO WHOLE DAYS. But I promised Kagome she'd get to meet the group, meaning I had to wait for her to find the "perfect" outfit for the day.**

**We're meeting them for less than five minutes I guarantee it. No longer, no shorter. She made me stay up for 24 hours listening to their albums, every. single. one. **

**So here I am, well rested, sort off. Four hours is well rested right? In the Uber with Kagome while she blast another album through the cars bluetooth. Sadly, for me, the driver also adores Phoenix and refused to turn it off. Even with the threat of a three star rating. So when he informed us of our arrival, I pretty much LUNGED out that hell hole. If hell had a radio as torture, phoenix would be all they played. I love the group, but I can only take so much. **

**I left Kagome to pay for the fee, something she forced me to let her do in return for meeting Phoenix. **

**"Mai wait up!" I kept walking. Trying the front door didnt work, the side gave me the same result. I got to the back door and yanked. The door flung open, a force from inside pushing while I pulled, the door slamming against a hard surface.**

**That hard surface being my head. The stars look pretty today.**


End file.
